The Shadow of Hate
Alliances Storm clan __________________ Leader Brightstar-silver she-cat with blue eyes Deputy Lionspring-large orange tabby Tom medicine cat Bloommoth-deep blue-gray she-cat with white dapples Warriors Heavypelt-large thick-furred black Tom Gingerleaf-ginger Tom Pounceclaw-black and white she-cat Blackfin-black Tom Honeycloud-yellow she-cat Thunderwing-brown Tom with green eyes Ebonyheart- dark grey-brown she-cat Thornberry-brown tabby Tom Bramblefall-pale gray she-cat Foxclaw-orange-red Tom Sootheart-dark grey Tom with black slacks Redpelt-red she-cat Spottedfinch-tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentices Myrtlepaw-dark brown tabby Tom Echopaw-silver she-cat Pricklepaw-tabby Tom Blossompaw-white she-cat with brown stripe running down back Queens/Kits Larkshine-gray tabby she-cat Sparkkit-orange tabby she-cat Amberkit-yellow she-cat Woodkit-brown-white Tom Mossnose-tortoiseshell she-cat Elders Robincall-ragged tortoiseshell she-cat Jayfoot-dark grey Tom Heathershine-light tabby she-cat with white belly Snowclan ___________________ Leader Swiftstar-bown she-cat with white paws Deputy Silverripple-black-gray Tom Medicine cat Rushleap-brown tabby Tom Warriors Whitecloud-white she-cat Birchfoot-dark tabby Tom Duckwing-tortoiseshell she-cat Jayflight-spotted gray Tom Flowerpetal-cream she-cat Ripplejump-silver Tom Streamheart-gray Tom with white paws Pebblepelt-white Tom with black tail Nettlestem-yellow tabby she-cat Troutshine-red shecat with white belly and face Riversplash-blue gray she-cat with white paws Branchfoot-brown Tom Russettail-red-brown tom Grayfuzz-long furred gray she-cat Apprentices Berrypaw-yellow she-cat Turtlepaw-pale gray tabby she-cat Queens/Kits Foxshimmer-red she-cat Pinekit-orange Tom Emberkit-black tom Elders Badgertooth-scarred black and white tom Brackentuft-brown tabby tom Nightclan ___________________ Leader Reedstar-cream she-cat Deputy Briatpatch-dark brown Tom Medicine cat Duskleaf-dark gray tom Warriors Spottedice-white Tom with black spots Alderpelt-ginger Tom Lizardscales-black Tom with brown stripes Whiskerfoot-large white she-cat Beefur-yellow she-cat Rattail-patchy brown Tom Snakeear-gray tabby Tom Shadownose-black Tom Needlefang-silver tom Fernclaw-light brown tabby she-cat Haretoe-brown Tom Willowpool-pale gray she-cat Blackclaw-black she-cat with one eye Littlenose-small orange Tom Tulipspring-blue gray she-cat Apprentices Hailpaw-white Tom(medicine cat apprentice) Smallpaw;-small black and white she-cat Queens/Kits Cardinaltooth-red brown shecat Cinderkit-gray tom Daisyfur-yellow she-cat Elders Thrushsong-dark brown shecat Earthclan___________________ Leader Snapstar-dark brown tabby tom Deputy Daisyfrost-silver and yellow tabby she-cat Medicine cat Tallfrost-long limbed white tom Morningheart-cream she-cat (med cat apprentice) Warriors Hawkclaw-brown tom Waspspring-orange tabby tom Beeflight-yellow she-cat Lizardheart-light brown tabby tom Windfall-red shecat Dustbelly-sandy yellow tom Beechroot-white shecat Squirrelpool-brown-red she-cat Sedgepelt-black tom Dawnheart-spotted yellow she-cat Slightpounce-white and gray tom Timberdash-brown tabby tom Sharpfang-large gray black she-cat Smokeclaw-light silver tom Apprentices Cloudpaw-white tom Palepaw-pale silver she-cat Queens/Kits Honeyshine-yellow and black she-cat Splashfur-dark gray she-cat Shallowkit-silver she-cat Skykit-pale brown she cat Reedkit-red tom Elders Flypounce-black Tom with half a tail Fleetfox-long limbed ginger to Outsiders______________ Kittypets Mittens-brown and white tabby tom Milo-orange tabby tom Mouse-plump gray and white she-cat Rougues Taillbite-dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes(ex-warrior) Cuddles-small black and white she cat with yellow eyes(ex-kittypet) Loner Dumbo-skinny dark brown tabby tom with gray around muzzle Prologue The half moon clung to the sky as the medicine cats walked down the slope. The moons shone off their pelt. Tallfrost took the lead with his apprentice on his paws. I need to get me a apprentice too. Bloommoth thought to herself. They reached the the ancient cave. Bloomoth held her breath as they entered. She was always struck by a sense if power emanating from the strange pool at the end of the passage. Lead by their whiskers that entered the large stone cave. In the center was a silver pool. It stood still. The moonpool dazzled Bloommoths eyes as the moon reached it's highest peak making light spill through the cave as it hit the Moonpool. As the light died down the medicine cats padded forward and touched there noses to the water. Cold creeped through Bloommoth as it did every time she touched the mystical pool. Ignoring it, she shut her eyes and let Starclan come to her... She opened her eyes and found herself in a dark forest.This isn't Starclan's hunting grounds. she realized. Confused she padded forward."hello? starclan?" she called. The forest held the scent of pine needles and had a gave Bloommoth a foreboding feeling. "greetings Bloommoth." Came a mew from behind.is that...? Bloommoth turned around to find who she thought it was, Duststar, last leader of storm clan. "Duststar what's going on?!" Duststar face was grim. "Beware the hatrid that lies in all. Beware the Vengeance that burns in hearts Bones will crack. Blood will pour. Find the four to end oncoming war..." as the finally word was said he began to fade. "W-wait Duststar! what's going to happen?!" Just before she woke up she saw the shadow of a cat. It looked toward her and she let out a gasp.It had glowing green eyes and Scarlet droplets dripped from it's whiskers... Bloommoth jerked her head up.The shadow cat was still vivid in her minds. She looked at her fellow medicine cats.All of them had the same look on their face. Duskleaf was the first to speak. "We need to think about this first before we tell the leaders." Bloommoth nodded. So did all the others except Rushleap."The clans need to know this." he insisted. Morningheart touched her tail tip to his shoulder. "If we don't consider everything we may miss something and bring fasle information." "Like don't trust any cats with green eyes." Duskleaf chimed in. Bloommoth nodded.She knew many cays with green eyes.but these eyes were so wrong... Rushleap finally gave in and they filed out of the cave. Darkness swallowed them as they turned a corner and we're out of the shine of the Moonpool. Bloommoth let out a shrudder as she thought of the shadow. O''h great starclan what's going to happen to our clans?'' Chapter 1 {Amberkits PoV} {Amberkits PoV} Amberkit purred. Woodkit and Sparkkit stood off.Woodkit lashed his brown tail. "I will be leader of Stormclan." He growled. Amberkit curled her tail around paws and watched. Her siblings always had petty arguments like this. "No, I will." Sparkkit pounced on her brother and they began rolling around. Amberkit would have joined in but they were way to old to be acting like kits.￼ Tomorrow we will be apprentices! ''she thought. She then felt nervousness squirm in her belly. Amberkit had yet to ask Bloommoth if she could be her apprentice. Even though she helped Bloommoth in the medicine den every day. Foxclaw came up beside her. "What are those to fighting about this time?" he asked, turning his amber gaze to Woodkit and Sparkkit. "About who will be leader of the clan." He snorted. "They have a long way to go before that will happen." Lionspring began calling cats for patrol. "oh I gotta go." Foxclaw mewed. He walked over to the group of cats leaving Amberkit by herself. Bored of watching her siblings she went to the medicine den to help Bloommoth. ''and to ask her if I can be her apprentice. She added. Amberkit peeked her head through. Bloommoth was sorting herbs in the back. "Ah Amberkit just in time. Could you put these over there." she flicked her tail to a bundle of herbs and then a corner. "Sure." She grabbed them and put in the requested spot. She then sat next to Bloommoth and helped her sort herbs. Building up her courage she finally asked."Can i be your apprentice?" Bloommoth turned to her and blinked in surprise."Of course. I assumed you were." "Really?" Amberkit couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. "Of course!" Bloommoth mewed. Amberkit tried to control her excitement as she helped her with the herbs. Im going to be a apprentice! ￼ Chapter 2 {Skykits PoV} Chapter 3 {Emberkits PoV} Chapter 4 {Cinderkits PoV}Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Writing Pieces